Memories of time 1: The Sirius and Harry Story
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Harry falls asleep in the Gryffindor's boys first year dormitory and has a nightmare of his mother's death. When he wakes up the next morning, he comes face to face with the Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. What happens? Read it!
1. 1991, Meet 1971 and the Maurauders

**Title: **Memories of Time: The Sirius and Harry Story (Part One) Years 1-7 at Hogwarts

**Characters: **Sirius Orion Black; Harry James Potter; Lily Evans (Potter); James Potter ; Peter Pettigrew; Remus Lupin; Albus Dumbledore; Minerva McGonagall; Hermione Jean Granger; Ronald Billius Weasley; Fred and George Weasley; Molly Prewett (Weasely); Arthur Weasely; Severus Tobias Snape; Lucius Malfoy; Draco Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy; Bellatrix Lestrange; Rudulphus Lestrange

**Time Line: **Starts in 1971, during the first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and Lily. Continues until 1999, the year after the Second Wizard War.

**Summary: **_Full Summary_—Harry's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is NOT what he signed up for. No, in fact, it's not at all like he thought! Harry falls asleep in the year 1991 only to be brought back in time by some mystical force to the year 1971 – Also know as the Reign of the Marauders! James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are all suspicious of this new boy who claims to be Harry James Potter, but only Remus seems willing to help. Until, that is.. a certain "Sirius" marauder begins to have feelings for the raven-haired boy during their 4th year. 

**Warning: **14 years old have sexual desires. Therefore, this story is purely rated M because I feel like it. The really heavy, lust-filled sex won't happen till at LEAST their sixth year, maybe even their seventh. 33

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own Harry Potter©. If I did, clearly Harry would have ended up with Sirius or Draco, or even RON! Ginny never would have happened, and the twins…. –grins- The twins would have ended up…incestuous. 3 _

_[-Notes-] _I am in college and will be for the next 3 and a half years. Anything I choose to write will be written in third person view, unless I decide on doing a full-character-view chapter/section. I will be posting Authors Notes every once in awhile, and there may or may not be polls on what I should do. 3 Please feel free to message me with any suggestions. 3

[- Begin Reading Here -]

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-The-Bane-Of-Lord-Voldemort-A-K-A-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's-Existance, lay down in his bed, exhausted and drained from his first day of his first year at his new school. He lay for a few minutes, thinking about all the things he'd learned today, before the thoughts of pumpkin juice and potions gently but oh-so-slowly brought him into his ever-lasting nightmares.

_A green flash of light, a feminine form falling before him. A dark, long black cloak drifting towards him, Harry had no idea what had happened._

"_Please! Anything but Harry! Please, no! Not my Harry!" _The feminine voice came to echo in his sleep-ridden mind, his thoughts terrified and scrambling inside his head. He almost couldn't wake himself, but as his shining emerald-green eyes opened to view the blurriness he always saw when he woke, he couldn't help but notice that this room was so different to anything he'd ever seen before.

His left arm flopped over and he rolled onto his right side to reach over for his glasses, his fingers clumsily grasping them. He groaned softly, the darkness overwhelming him.

Giving up his search for the glasses, he only rolled back over and got comfortable, falling easily back into sleep.

It was around ten o'clock when Harry next awoke, this time surrounded by four very curious boys. He shook his head, and accomplished what the earlier task had failed to let him do. In silence, he slid his glasses onto his face before focusing in on the four boys. When he did so, a very sharp, audible gasp came from him.

"No! No no no!" Harry whispered, shocked. These men, no, **boys**, were…

"Dead.."

The one with a mop of unruly black hair and glasses similar to his own lifted a brow into a delicate arch, as his arms crossed over his fairly muscled chest, the other three boys copying him. Or, in the fat, blonde and pudgy one's case, trying to copy but failing miserably.

"Dead, you say? If we were dead, we wouldn't be bloody well walking around _our_ dormitory, now would we?" His father, James, said snottily. The boy next to him, with silken black hair that fell just above his shoulders huffed, while the scrawny, sandy-haired teen next to them hummed a soft tune, eerily like-

"Dumbledore! Where's Dumbledore?" Harry suddenly yelled, darting out of the bed. He was silently thinking of a way to escape from the dorm, but at the moment he made a dash for the door, the taller boy with black hair (Stunningly handsome, too, Harry noticed) came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled for all of five seconds before Sirius had him pinned, both boys breathing hard and the top with a nasty sneer on his face.

"Oh no, stranger," Sirius whispered dangerously, leaning closer until the tip of his nose touched Harry's, "you're not going _anywhere!_" At these words, all Harry could do was struggle, whimpering as James withdrew his wand and held him at wand-point.

Remus, clearly agitated with his friend's behaviour, stalked up to Sirius and clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder before viciously ripping him backwards so the awkward boy went tumbling. Holding out his hand, Remus wore a mask of pure disgust at his friend's attitude.

"C'mon, I'll show you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office," he spoke with a kind voice, one that the 11 year old Harry had no recollection of ever hearing before in his life, "Right, then. You lot figured this all out. I'm sure _Lily Evans_ would be **ashamed** of you, James, Sirius." With that, he beckoned to the new member to their rooms and Harry followed him down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Several portraits began to whisper and point at him, while he saw one or two of them disappear.

It was quite an awkward walk until Remus finally gathered the courage to speak. It had been quite a shock to wake up to Padfoot's angry scoff, as all the boys were keen to do when the Grim was angered.

"S-so," the raven-haired boy asked softly, "What year is it?"

Remus, slightly taken aback, answered just as soft, "1971, I'm afraid. We're in our first year. What year did you think it was?"

He observed quite quickly that his companion paled quickly, only to answer just barely above a whisper, "1-1991.." Remus almost choked.

"1991? When were you born?"

"1981.." Harry said softly, before including, "M-my parents died when I was a baby, in a car crash, my aunt told me.."

Remus glanced at the boy, before stopping at a pair of Gargoyles. Muttering the password under his breath, it took a few seconds before the gargoyles sprang to life and jumped out of the way, revealing the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office. The two boys walked up the staircase, the [older] boy smiling and the [younger] boy completely in awe of the entire situation.

"I-I don't think I've caught your name," the smaller boy murmured softly, "My n-names Harry.. _Harry Potter._"

At that moment, Dumbledore's voice let his prescence be known, calling out the younger boys name.

Those two words, the name, they rang in Remus' ears long after he'd gone back to the common room. Sirius and James had taken to wresting before the fire, while Wormtail took to sitting there, cheering for James to pin Sirius. Due to both of them being extraordinary at Quidditich, it wasn't going to be a short dispute.

Soon, though, without forgetting the mysterious boy, he began to focus more on his friends. Remus would deal with Harry Potter when the other boys had gone to bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter.." Albus said, smiling kindly. First thing Harry noticed about the man was that A) he had a nice twinkle in his baby blue eyes, and B), he seemed like a nice person. Until the next sentence came out his mouth, that is.

"We've been expecting you for some time, Mr. Potter."

"..Sir?.." Harry questioned, unsure.

[-Fin for this chaper. More will be uploaded by the 17th of January. Hoping to be done by then 33 Please send all reviews to my account as I cannot access my email account at this present time. I AM working on that, however. It's just…taking some time. /3 Please review! I know, it may not seem cannon but I'm not really looking for cannon. I'm just looking to _**OUT**_ the story that's been brewing inside my lovely, insane little mind for the past few weeks (Ok, ok..hours. 3). I thought you, my lovely readers, deserved a treat! More to be uploaded later today! -]


	2. One Week Later

Hey! I'm updating! Yay! Please note from now on, for ALL my stories, I'll be placing an Update Chapter Date in this format - [ - Update : {Insert Date} -]

Like now

[ - January 26th 2012 -]

Hehe.

Xxxx : Line break : xxxX

James was confused. Literally, utterly, confused. The strange boy looked like him, talked like him, acted (well, okay, maybe not) like him, everything except the eyes… He couldn't quite place the eyes of this boy who looked so much like him, it was ridiculous, but he knew them from somewhere! He just knew it!

His best mate, Sirius, was casting curious glances over at the new male in class, while Remus was just sitting there chatting with him. Peter didn't really do anything except squeak when spoken to, and being silent otherwise.

James rolled his eyes.

Then, distracting him away from the new boy, was Snape. Snape and his future wife, Lily Evans. He hummed softly, watching the red-headed girl closely.

He noticed when the Slytherin boy couldn't get something or he didn't understand, Lily helped him. He couldn't help but wish Lily would help _him_. But alas, it was not to be.

"_Mr. Potter!_" came the Transfiguration Mistress' voice, "Will you please _pay attention_! Fail to do so, and I will be forced to Owl your parents, Mr. Potter,"

Remus snorted, Sirius chuckled and Peter almost wet himself. Harry, the new boy, threw a curious glance at him, before returning to his own project, which he performed perfectly. James ended up throwing him a jealous glare.

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

Sirius Black came from an old Pure Blooded Family, and a DARK family to boot. So when he saw the scrawny boy that looked like James, he couldn't help but wonder. Who WAS this boy?

He noticed the boy was shy, withdrawn, he didn't eat much at meals and he spoke only when spoken to. No wonder he got along so well with Remus.

Sirius snorted, before nudging James in the ribs and nodding towards the two huddling nerds.

"Wanna prank 'em?"

"Sure!" James nodded enthusiastically. Hours later when the five of them were by the lake, Harry and Remus both got up to practice a charm when Evans, the girl of James' dreams, came running down with a note.

"Harry! _Harry_!" the girl yelled, followed by Snivellus, the greasy haired git, "Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you! Right now! You've got to come!"

The small boy looked bewildered, Sirius noted, and frowned as the two intruders got closer. Only then did he noticed that Remus had moved a bit in front of Harry to block the path of Evans. He also had, Sirius noticed, a scowl on his face as he glared at the girl and the other boy.

"Why does Professor McGonagall wish to see Harry?" Remus demanded, folding his arms.

"Obviously, Lupin, it's something important," came the sickly drawl of Snape. Harry hardly glanced at the other boy, before placing a hand on Remus' shoulder and nodding at Lily. He then answered in such a soft voice, even Lily had to strain to hear him.

"A-alright, but o-only if Remus c-can come with," he whispered, lowering his eyes, "P-please.."

Nodding, Lily and the three boys headed out. Sirius and James shared a dark look as Snape moved a bit closer to the Gryffindor first years and began to engage them in conversation, no doubt about potions.

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

I know, it's not perfect, but due to Second Semester JUST starting, it's a good start. I hope to update soon! :D

Please be paciente! :D :D

Paciente Patient in Spanish.


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
